1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hinge assembly employed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device generally includes a cover, a main body, and a hinge assembly rotatably connecting the cover to the main body.
The hinge assembly includes a supporting member, a connecting member, a pivotal shaft, a stationary member, a rotating member, a plurality of elastic members, a frictional washer, and a screw nut.
To open or close the cover, an external force is applied on the cover to rotate the cover. The pivotal shaft and the connecting member rotate and drive the rotating member to rotate relative to the stationary member. The elastic members provide an axial force such that the rotating member abuts the stationary member. As a result, the cover remains in a desired position due to a friction force between the rotating member and the stationary member.
Generally, the elastic members are compression spring. Therefore, a protecting washer is needed to protect the elastic members. A protecting washer increases the number of the components in the hinge assembly, thereby increasing assembly cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.